1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a wiring pattern of semiconductor device, precisely an arrangement of wiring pad on the printed board coupled to a semiconductor chip via bonding wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently There is a demand for making a semiconductor device smaller and thinner. To ask this kind of demand, a chip-scale package is developed that a semiconductor chip which has the same size of a printed board is arranged on the board. Moreover, in a semiconductor device which is going to realize high-integrated, high-performance, high-capacity, it is used a small Ball-Grid-Array type semiconductor package. In this kind of package, a semiconductor chip is coupled to the board by wire bonding or beam-lead bonding.
FIG. 1 shows an schematic view of conventional semiconductor package. As shown in FIG. 1, semiconductor chip 1 has plurality of electrode pad 2. This semiconductor chip 1 is arranged on a sheet-shaped board 4 including opening 3, its surface semiconductor device is formed is faced to the board 4. At this point, the semiconductor chip 1 is arranged so as the electrode pad 2 to exposed from the opening 3. The semiconductor chip is bonded to the board 4 by adhesives 5, elastomer for instance.
FIG. 2 is a plan view of a bottom side of the semiconductor device shown in FIG. 1 and the electrode pad 2 and the wiring pattern 7 is magnified. As shown in FIG. 2 the wiring pattern 7 coupled to the external coupling terminal 8 includes a wiring line 7a and connection pad 7b nearby the opening 3. A pitch of the connection pad 7b is as same as that of the electrode pad 2. Consequently, this connection pad 7b is almost perpendicular to a direction of arrangement of the electrode pad 2. The connection pad 7b is coupled to the electrode pad 2 exposed from the opening 3 by bonding wire 6. This bonding wire 6 is also perpendicular to a direction of arrangement of the electrode pad 2.
A semiconductor of this invention includes a electrode pad arranged on a semiconductor chip, a bonding wire, one end of which is coupled to said electrode pad, a connection pad, which another end of said bonding wire is coupled to, a pitch of which is larger than that of said electrode pad, and aligning parallel to a aligning direction of bonding wire.